Hidden From Sight
by Horseygirl7
Summary: Nessie goes missing. Years later a girl shows up in Forks. This girl bears a great resemblance to Nessie. Will this girl be their only hope? But who exactly is she?


_**AN: Parts of this story won't make sense, but please bear with me and all will be revealed. Now read, review and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Grandparents**

Jessie was exhausted as she stumbled into the small town of Forks. A faded poster, fluttering in the wind, caught her eye. The picture on the poster was vaguely familiar. She approached it. The picture was of a teenaged girl. Jessie peered at it and saw who it must be. The chocolate brown eyes, the bronze ringlets. It was her mother, Renesmee. Below the picture were the words: MISSING RENESMEE CULLEN REWARD $500,000.

Jessie's eyes widened at the reward amount. Maybe if Jessie found the people who were looking for her mother they could help her. After all, she had no one since her father's death and her mother had disappeared shortly after her birth. But when her father had died, Jessie had set out in search of her mother. She had discovered that her mother was being held hostage by a group of vampires called the Volturi.

Jessie knew that vampires existed because her father had known some and had often joked Jessie must be part vampire because she had certain… tendencies. These included sucking her own blood from the inside of her cheek and enjoying it and having a very keen sense of smell. And let's not forget her power. She could speak to animals. She understood them as she would a human and they understood her. Jessie thought that maybe her mother could help her figure out the truth.

But she couldn't get her out of Volterra on her own. That's where she needed the help. She looked at the poster again and saw a number. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled it.

A soft female voice answered, "Hello?"

Jessie said, "I have information concerning Renesmee Cullen."

There was silence on the other end. Then:

"Who is this?"

Jessie frowned and said, "My name is Jessie. I know where Renesmee is."

Silence again. Then:

"Go to Forks General Hospital, speak to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He will be expecting you."

"Thank you." Jessie said.

The voice, soft and kind, said, "No, thank _you _dear."

Jessie muttered a goodbye and hung up. She snapped her phone shut and started walking. Immediately she saw the hospital and increased her pace. She took the front steps two at a time. She forced herself to slow down as she stepped through the doors.

She walked up to the front desk and said, "I need to speak to Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The receptionist pointed to a young blonde man who was staring at her as if he'd heard her.

She walked over to him and he asked, "Are you Jessie?"

She nodded.

He said, "Follow me." He led her to a back parking lot and walked up to a black Mercedes sedan. She gawked at the car as he opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in. He pulled out of the lot and drove down the street out of Forks.

He asked, "So how do you know Renesmee?"

She took a deep breath and said, "She's my mother."

He stared at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded, "I remember her face vividly. I was named for her sort of. Her nickname was Nessie so I got called Jessie, with a J instead of and N."

She wondered if this was too much information. Suddenly the car turned onto a gravel road off the highway. After twisting through the forest they arrived at a huge house. Seven people stood on the porch. One of them, a boy with tousled bronze hair so like her mother's , was staring at her with an expression of shock.

"It couldn't…no…" His voice trailed off as he continued to stare a Jessie.

The girl beside him looked up at him and asked, "Edward? What is it?"

He looked down at her and said, "She's our granddaughter." Jessie's eyes widened. The others looked from Edward and the girl, to Jessie and back and forth, shock plain on their faces.

Carlisle looked up at them and said, "That's what she told me in the car."

Edward nodded then he and the girl approached Jessie. Jessie's brown eyes widened. She suddenly knew what they were, "You-your vampires…" She stuttered.

They stopped. The girl smiled at Jessie.

"Yes, we are, dear. My name is Bella. Please, tell me what you know about my daughter!" She was forward in a flash and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. Jessie started to cry, her questions had finally been answered, she was part vampire.

Bella pulled away and Jessie managed to choke out, "The Volturi have her." Bella and the others gasped. The obviously knew who the Volturi were.


End file.
